Me destruyes
by UkloveY
Summary: Midoriya Izuku se encuentra en una relación con Bakugou Katsuki, pero ésta es problemática, debido a la forma de ser de Bakugou, lo cual sume en una profunda depresión a Deku, llevándolo a los extremos de sufrir de violencia domestica. Hasta que un día por suerte del destino conoce a alguien de nombre Todoriki, quién cambiará su vida. ¿Bakugou x Deku? ¿Todoroki x Deku?
1. Chapter 1

"¡Imbécil! ¿Acaso no sabes hacer nada bien?", gritaba desde tempranas horas de la mañana, un joven de nombre Bakugo Katsuki, de veintidós años de edad, vivía con su pareja, a quién siempre estaba gritándole.

Midoriya Izuku, era su nombre, de su misma edad, más bajo de estatura, complexión delgada, ojos y cabello verdes. Habían sido compañeros desde primaria, sin mencionar que se conocían desde la infancia, por lo tanto se podía decir que llevaban toda su vida juntos, por lo que no era de extrañar que terminaran como pareja.

Pero a pesar de que parecía una historia perfecta, color de rosa, la realidad era otra... totalmente diferente. Bakugo trabajaba en una oficina, ganaba un salario decente y tras de eso se encontraba en la universidad, por el otro lado, Midoriya apenas había terminado la preparatoria, ya que cuando se graduaron comenzaron a vivir juntos.

Desde entonces el rubio, le prohibió trabajar, e incluso ingresar a la universidad, le había prometido mantenerlo. Le dijo que no era necesario que él hiciera esas cosas, que de todos modos iba a ser inútil. El peliverde cegado por el amor indescriptible e incomprensible que sentía por él, accedió.

Conforme el tiempo fue pasando el más bajo comenzó a sentir ansiedad por mínimo salir de la casa, vivían en el tercer piso de un apartamento que quedaba a unos veinte minutos de la empresa para la que trabajaba Bakugo.

A pesar de permanecer casi las veinticuatro horas del día y los siete días de la semana, encerrado, solo, y sin nada que hacer, el peliverde tenía un amigo, llamado Iida, con quién siempre podía contar para lo que necesitara, pero con el pasar del tiempo tuvo que distanciarse de él, ya que Bakugo estallaba en celos, y esos celos se manifestaban en violentos golpes e insultos tan hirientes que podrían hacer que cualquiera muriese de depresión.

Pero lo que mantenía firme al peliverde, era el amor, él estaba tan enamorado, que ni los golpes, ni las palabras podrían romperlo. Por lo que sin más, perdió casi que todo contacto que tuviera con cualquier otra persona que no fuera "Kacchan".

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - – - – - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - -

"Vaya mierda de día" dijo el rubio en queja, quién llegaba de su trabajo, era usual encontrarlo de mal humor. "¿Qué pasó Kacchan? Si tienes algo de que hablar, yo puedo escucharte" preguntó el más bajo con un tono servicial. Al escuchar esto el contrario marcó aún más sus gestos de enojo.

Lo miró por unos segundos, "¿¡Para qué me preguntas, acaso quieres que me enfurezca!?" exhalando con fuerza, tomó una silla del comedor y se sentó, "estoy muy cansado, dame de comer para irme a dormir ya" ordenó.

"...P-Perdón, tienes razón, no debería preguntarte esas cosas...voy a hacer la comida" contestó cabizbajo el peliverde, él tan solo se preocupaba por su pareja, pero realmente nunca parecía importar su preocupación.

Mañana era el cumpleaños de Bakugo, y como Midoriya no sabía si éste iba a llegar temprano, decidió adelantarle su pastel. Se sentía un poco mal por como fue tratado antes, pero aún así quería asegurarse de ser el primero en darle una sorpresa. "Antes de darle de cenar, le cantaré cumpleaños" se dijo a sí mismo.

Entonces procedió a prepararlo, a encender las velas, y luego lo llevó hasta el comedor en donde Bakugo enfadado esperaba por su cena. "¡Feliz Cumpleaños Kacchan!" dijo con una enorme sonrisa y rubor que cubría hasta sus orejas.

Cuando el más alto se volteó, y miró la escena, se puso de pie y gritó "¿¡Qué diablos es esto!? ¿¡Acaso eres imbécil!? Te he dicho que no me interesa celebrar mi cumpleños, y aparte te dije que me hiceras la cena, no que me trajeras un pastel, de verdad que eres un completo inútil".

Diciendo esto, Bakugo agarró al más bajo de sus muñecas, provocando que el pastel cayera al suelo, lo agarró con tanta fuerza que las lágrimas empezaron a caer por el rostro del más bajo. Por más que quería hablar, las palabras no salieron de sus labios.

El escenario que tenía ante sus ojos era doloroso, el suelo y paredes llenos del pastel que con tanto esfuerzo había preparado, sus muñecas marcadas por el violento agarre, sus rodillas empapadas de lágrimas , y un Bakugo enfadado saliendo del apartamento.

¿Por qué todo lo que él quería hacer siempre salía mal?, ¿Acaso no era capaz de hacer nada bien?. Se cuestionaba rutinariamente.

Los siguientes dos días el más alto no se apareció, el peliverde estaba tan preocupado que no había comido ni dormido nada, podía a simple vista notarse sus delgados brazos, sus secos labios y sus amplias ojeras.

Decidió salir del apartamento para dar una vuelta en los alrededores, pensado en si podría encontrar a su "Kacchan", bajó con dificultad los tres pisos y se dispuso a caminar, más no logró avanzar mucho. Su cuerpo se sentía débil, más de lo usual, comenzó a ver borroso y a sentir mareos fuertes, hasta que cayó al suelo desmayado.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, el techo que se hallaba ante su vista le era familiar. "¿...I-Iida-kun?" preguntó con las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Preocupado el peliazul se acercó "¡Midoriya!", el más bajo había sido encontrado por Iida en medio de la calle, y como no viven muy lejos decidió traérselo para su casa,y lo puso en un futón a pesar de saber lo peligroso que era Bakugou. Su instinto protector no le permitía dejarlo de esa forma. Aunque se hubiesen distanciado un poco con el pasar del tiempo, el peliazul sabía que no era por culpa de Midoriya.

"¿Te encuentras bien?... Si te soy sincero luces muy mal..." hablaba Iida con una expresión dolorosa "Por cierto, hace poco unos policías te estaban buscando en tu apartamento, como los vi y les dije que te había llevado a mi casa me entregaron este papel, no lo he abierto porque es tuyo, así que toma" tomó el papel y se lo entregó al más bajo, "... creo que sé de que va el asunto, así que te recomiendo que primero decanses y comas un poco, podría caerte mal leer eso. Y como tu amigo no me gustaría verte peor".

Al escuchar esto, el peliverde tomó el papel y un poco asustado procedió a abrirlo "Lo siento Iida-kun... pero creo que algo que trajo la policía, debe ser muy importante, así que lo leeré", cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre las palabras escritas en esa hoja, su rostro se puso pálido.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Iida preocupado. "...Esto dice que alguien presentó una denuncia contra Kacchan, y que me solicitan en la Corte... pero ¿por qué?" preguntó Midoriya, quién no comprendía lo evidente.

El peliazul miró hacía otra dirección "...¿En serio no lo sabes?" no podía creer que no entendiera la situación. "Alguien denunció a Bakugou por como te trata... posiblemente algún vecino tuyo".

El más bajo seguía sin comprender la situación, no porque no pudiera, sino porque no quería "¿Pero qué dices? Si no pasa nada malo, es cierto que peleamos, pero todas las parejas pelean, realmente no entiendo...".

"Midoriya... es cierto en parte lo que dices, pero, ustedes no pelean. Él simplemente te insulta, te agrede y te trata como una basura. Puedo notarlo con solo verte, una relación así no es sana, es tan evidente que al parecer un vecino denunció, por favor, deberías ir a la Corte y decir todo lo que te ha hecho, es por tu bien" le recomendó el más alto.

Agarrándose con ambas manos la cabeza, el peliverde comenzó a temblar "Estás equivocado Iida-kun, Kacchan se enoja mucho, pero es por mi culpa, porque soy muy torpe, yo lo amo y por eso quiero estar con él por siempre, así que no voy a decir nada que lo pueda perjudicar".

"Midoriya... estás muy equivocado. Ten" dijo extendiendo una tarjeta "Este es el número de un psicólogo muy reconocido de por aquí, es joven como nosotros, pero es muy bueno. Tienes que ir a la Corte en dos días, así que te recomiendo que vayas a su consultorio, y si es por el dinero no te preocupes, te ayudaré en lo que necesites, sé que en algún momento podrás devolvérmelo" recomendó en preocupación.

Tomando la tarjeta con sus raspados dedos, se dispuso a leer "Todoroki Shouto... que nombre tan extraño" se dijo a sí mismo. "Claro tienes razón Iida-kun, iré mañana mismo" dijo con una sonrisa.

Pero a pesar de haber dicho esto, en realidad él no tenía la más mínima intención de asistir a donde un psicólogo, ya que estaba convencido de que no lo necesitaba.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Soy Todoroki

Después de conversar agradeció a Iida por la ayuda, y de inmediato se regresó a su apartamento, tenía miedo de encontrarse al rubio en la casa, aún no quería verlo, hasta que se hubiera resuelto el problema. Con piernas temblorosas de lo débil que se hallaba, Midoriya logró llegar a su apartamento, entró cautelosamente y se sentó en la sala de estar, al parecer Bakugo no estaba en casa.

Suspiró con fuerza y se puso a analizar lo sucedido, e instintivamente tomó la tarjeta que llevaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón y la observó cuidadosamente. "Un psicologo, ¿eh?", por su mente no dejaba de cruzar la idea de no asistir, quería ir a la Corte a quitar los cargos de Bakugou, lo único que anhelaba era estar junto a él.

El no verlo era insoportable, por lo que después de un rato, decidió ir de nuevo en su búsqueda. Se puso los zapatos, y un abrigo, puesto que ya era casi de noche, bajó y se dispuso a caminar. Con ya casi tres días ya sin comer, las piernas de Midoriya flaquearon, sintiendo como la calle golpeó su rostro.

Yacido ahí empezó a conversar consigo mismo "Puede ser que Kacchan se haya hartado de mí y por eso no quiere regresar...no debí haber salido de la casa, estoy tan débil que probablemente voy a morir, pero sin duda alguna eso es lo mejor... nadie me necesita, nadie ansía verme, nadie quiere abrazarme, nadie se alegra de mi existencia... Kacchan parece odiarme y eso es lo que más me hace sentir mal..." las lágrimas fueron escasas, debido a que estaba severamente deshidratado.

Su pecho dolía más que los diversos golpes que marcaban su cuerpo, lo único que quería era recibir tanto amor como el que él daba. Cuando sus ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse, pudo visualizar unos zapatos frente a su rostro. -Kacchan- pensó alegremente, dándose esperanzas de vida.

Una fuerte mano le sostuvo, y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, cuando el peliverde alzó la mirada se topó con un joven desconocido, bastante atractivo cabe decir, de cabello rojo... no, también tenía blanco, y sus ojos eran heterocrómaticos, uno marrón y otro celeste, para ser específicos.

¿Acaso alguien así podía existir?, el más bajo estaba al borde de desfallecer. "Resiste un poco más, pronto estarás bien" estas palabras provenían del joven que lo estaba ayudando. Pero no pudo responder.

Sin estar muy consciente de la situación el ojiverde se encontraba en una casa desconocida. "Toma, come por favor, no voy a hacerte nada malo. Es sólo que me parece que llevas días sin comer, así que adelante, no quiero que termines en el hospital", Midoriya vagamente escuchaba estas palabras, tenía los ojos sin brillo, su mente se encontraba en otra parte, así que sin más, comió un poco y antes de darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

Era de día, hacía frío. Pero era hora de caer en la realidad de nuevo, así que el peliverde abrió sus ojos de par en par, ahora estaba completamente consciente. Se sentó en la cama, en la que al parecer había sido el lugar donde pasó la noche.

Se encontraba en un apartamento muy ordenado y limpio, en la habitación entraban los rayos de sol, pero no se sentían debido al aire acondicionado. Sabía que había sido salvado por un muchacho de una edad parecida a la suya, recordaba su apariencia, así que se levantó y se dispuso a buscarlo.

Cuando se asomó en la cocina, el más alto se encontraba haciendo el desayuno, y éste al percatarse de la presencia, volteó y saludó, "Buenos días, estoy haciendo el desayuno, espero que comas porque hice para ambos".

Midoriya estaba asustado, no sentía que él fuese mala persona, pero estar en casa de un hombre que no era Bakugou, era impensable. "...B-buenos días...em..." el más bajo no sabía ni que decir, no quería estar en ese lugar, debía ir a su apartamento, no quería comer tampoco.

"...Y-yo... creo que mejor me voy..." dijo con voz quebrada, se sentía un poco mal por rechazar los cuidos del contrario, pero era inevitable sentirse culpable por estar siendo consentido por una vez en su vida.

El más alto dejo de cocinar y se acercó al tembloroso Deku. Al ver esto, el peliverde empezó a temblar violentamente y se puso de rodillas, casi llorando, y se cubrió con ambos brazos.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Piensas que voy a golpearte?... Ponte de pie, no haré nada de eso, te lo prometo" dijo con una amable voz, no extendió su mano para darle la confianza de que no le haría nada. El más bajo no podía dejar de dudar "...me pondré de pie, de igual forma si me golpea estoy seguro que no lo hará más fuerte que Kacchan" pensó.

Luego de unos segundos el ojiverde, lentamente se puso de pie, con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera listo para recibir un puñetazo en el rostro. "Abre los ojos, te prometí que no te haría nada, vamos" incitó la dulce voz.

Tomando toda su fuerza de voluntad abrió primero un ojo, y luego el otro. Y frente a él se encontraba aquel apuesto joven con un apetitoso desayuno en sus manos. "Te lo dije ¿No es así?" dijo en un suave tono "Ven, desayunemos. Hoy entro tarde a trabajar así que podemos tomarnos un tiempo".

El peliverde estaba confundido en un cierto grado ¿Quién era este chico tan amable?, ¿Por qué lo había ayudado? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué no le había gritado cómo siempre lo hacía Bakugou?. No comprendía nada.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?, ahh cierto, si quieres luego puedes ducharte, esas ropas no tienen buena pinta. Te daré unas mías, aunque quizás te queden un poco grandes" dijo el más alto. Intentado entrar un poco más en conversación Midoriya habló "..M-Midoriya Izuku.. no hace falta, puedo ducharme en mi apartamento... aunque ahora que lo pienso n-no sé exactamente donde estamos".

"¿Dónde vives, cerca de dónde de encontré? Si es así, entonces no estamos tan lejos, pero tampoco tan cerca. No te preocupes, de verdad puedes ducharte aquí. Y hasta puedes almorzar, salgo a trabajar a la una así que tenemos tiempo. Por cierto mi nombre es Todoriki Shouto, soy psicólogo y sé algunas cosas sobre medicina, te traje porque estabas al borde de la muerte, puedo saber con solo observarte que no comes muy seguido, y que ya llevabas varios días consecutivos sin hacerlo del todo, también puedo deducir con las marcas de tus brazos que has sido golpeado recientemente y con frecuencia. También puedo observar que no confías con facilidad, y que tienes muchos temores. Por lo que si sumamos todo esto, estabas en un estado deprorable... Tengo un sentido de querer ayudar, más cuando veo a alguien como tú, sufriendo problemas en los cuales yo sé que podría cooperar... perdona que me meta sin que hayas solicitado mi soporte... pero ¿me dejarías ayudarte?" cada palabra que salía de la boca del heterocromático, era tan esperanzadora como desgarradora.

No entendía para nada porque alguien iba a querer ayudarlo...no, esa no era la cuestión. ¿Para qué él necesitaba ayuda? No estaba pasando nada por lo cual el necesitara asistencia. "P-perdona pero no sé que es lo que quieres decir. ¿Hay algo malo conmigo?..." preguntó inocentemente.

Al escuchar esto Todoroki se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación, al parecer hasta ahora éste iba a ser su caso más complicado.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Explosión

Dando una profunda respiración Todoroki habló "Claro que no hay nada malo contigo, comamos antes de que se enfríe" una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Él como psicólogo tenía muy en claro el reto al cual estaba por enfrentarse, no tendría ni una pizca de sencillo, pero eso no le importaba, al contrario, sus ganas de ayudar aumentaban conforme lo conocía.

"¿Puedo llamarte Midoriya?, creo que no hay problema en no usar honorífico" preguntó el más alto educadamente. "...Está bien, ...¿e-entonces yo puedo llamarte T-Todoroki?" cuestionó tímidamente.

"Por supuesto"respondió. Así que prosiguieron con el desayuno.

Cuando terminaron el peliverde se ofreció a lavar los platos, pero el contrario le dijo que no era necesario. "T-tengo que irme ya, m-mi novio debe de estar preocupado por mí" dijo como excusa para poder irse, no es que le disgustara estar allí, de hecho se sentía más agradable, pero ser estaba encadenado a Bakugou, y la necesidad de estar con él surgía de nuevo. "¡Ah!" su boca se abrió de repente en sorpresa, "¿Tu eres amigo de Iida-kun?" preguntó.

"Si, ¿cómo lo sabes?" dijo el más alto, también un poco sorprendido. "Es que Iida-kun me dijo que hablara contigo" respondió el peliverde.

Todoroki no comprendía del todo, pero sin embargo no siguió preguntado, ya tendría chance luego de llamar a Iida e indagar en el asunto, así que rápidamente cambió de tema "Ya veo, bueno, si de verdad tienes tanta prisa, dúchate y podrás irte. Antes de eso no dejaré que salgas" dijo en un tono de autoridad, pero sin rozar el tono militar que solía usar el rubio.

El peliverde comprendió que lo más rápido sería hacerle caso, y evitar discusiones. "Ok, lo haré rápido".

En menos de diez minutos Midoriya ya estaba preparado para ir de regreso. "Entonces ya me voy, muchas gracias por todo, creo que puedo decir que salvaste mi vida, literariamente. No creo que volvamos a vernos pero estar aquí me hizo distraerme. ¡Muchas gracias!" entonces agradeció y salió del apartamento.

"¡Hey Midoriya! Si me necesitas, ya tienes mi número, estoy cien por ciento dispuesto a ayudarte, así que no dudes en contactarme en cualquier instante" diciendo esto, el más alto también se despidió. Sintiendo como estaba cometiendo un error al dejarlo ir, apenas tenía unas horas de conocerlo y ya pensaba en atesorar un alma tan noble como la de Deku. Cuando vio por última vez su espalda un mal presentimiento corrió levemente por su pecho.

Procedió a alistarse para ir al trabajo, ya más tarde platicaría con Iida.

El peliverde se sentía bien, "No entiendo como pude terminarle hablando con naturalidad, siento que hace mucho tiempo no podía hacerlo con fluidez... bueno, la verdad tenía muchísimo sin conversar con nadie más que Kacchan y hasta ayer de nuevo con Iida-kun. Es una lástima que no podamos volvernos a ver, creo que tener amigos es algo bueno" se decía a sí mismo mientras sonreía.

Su cuerpo estaba más vivo que nunca, había olvidado lo delicioso que era comer abundantemente. Era como renacer. Corrió hasta su apartamento, ciertamente no vivían tan lejos. Subió con facilidad los tres pisos y cuando estaba por abrir la puerta recordó que pronto debía ir a la Corte, pero antes de eso pensó en sí Bakugou estaría dentro esperando por él.

El corazón le latía de emoción, abrió y entró lentamente. Su pensamiento se hizo realidad y ahí observó al rubio sentado en el la sala de estar. Feliz corrió donde él y lo abrazó. "Kacchan~ te extrañé tanto".

El más alto tomó al contrario de los hombros y lo posó sobre el tatami, sin decir nada empezó a besarlo apasionadamente, parecía como si sus labios hubieran extrañado los del peliverde. Era rudo, cálido y profundo. Cuando éste pasó a besar el cuello del más delgado notó que vestía unas ropas que no le había visto nunca antes.

Se separó y le preguntó "¿De dónde carajos salió esta camisa... y esta pantaloneta? Que yo me acuerde nunca te compré algo así" al escuchar esto, el peliverde se asustó mucho, no sabía que decir.

Pero tenía que inventar algo antes de que Bakugou entrara en un ataque de ira, ya que los peores eran cuando estaba celoso. "Y-yo... K-kacchan..." pero antes de poder gesticular palabra alguna, las manos del rubio agarraron con fuerza la camisa, despedazandola.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par "¿¡Qué haces!?" gritó preocupado, no tenía pensado volver a ver a Todoroki, más sin embargo quería dejarle las ropas a Iida para que éste se las devolviera a su dueño.

"¡Es obvio! ¡Esta ropa no es tuya, y tampoco es mía! ¡Te queda grande, nunca la había visto antes y tiene un olor que desconozco! ¿Con quién mierdas estabas revolcándote?" Agresivamente el rubio agarró con una mano el cuello del más bajo.

Tosiendo debido a la falta de oxígeno Midoriya intentó hablar "K-kacchan...t-te equivo...cas... su-suéltame...". Estaba de nuevo al borde de la muerte, así que con ambos brazos agarró la estrangulante mano de Bakugou.

"¡No me toques! ¡Eres una basura, te mantengo, te dejo vivir aquí, te soporto, te doy mi amor y mientras yo ando en el trabajo tú te andas acostando con otro tipo! ¿¡Crees que soy imbécil!?" su furia aumentaba, ¿acaso había algo que pudiera cesarla?.

Tomó con ambos brazos el rostro del ojiverde y lo estrelló contra la mesita de la sala de estar. El golpe fue tan fuerte que empezó a sangrar. Las lágrimas esta vez no salieron con tanta facilidad.

"¿¡ Por qué mierdas no pides que me detenga!? ¿¡Tanto te gusta sufrir!?, si es así te daré ese placer, no estaré satisfecho hasta oírte suplicar por piedad.

Con la ira al máximo, y la sangre expuesta, Bakugo tomó el brazo izquierdo, y poniendolo sobre la mesita, lo posicionó de forma de quebrarlo fuera algo sencillo. Cuando el más bajo miró esto, cayó en pánico "¡Detente Kacchan! ¡No lo hagas por favor! ¡Nunca te he traicionado te lo juro, déjame contarte lo que me pasó, yo te amo! ¡KACCHAN!" las inminentes lágrimas cayeron como lluvia de un día invernal.

Por más gritos, lágrimas y palabras de -Te amo- Bakugou siguió como si los lamentos fuesen música para sus oídos, y sin importar nada más quebró el frágil brazo de su "amado". El hueso tronó como la melodía más bella.

Mientras que un insoportable dolor recorrió completamente a Midoriya, quién yacido en el tatami gritaba desconsoladamente. Poniéndose de pie el rubio, observó la escena, una en donde la persona que más lo amaba a él se encontraba tirado en el suelo con el rostro bañado en sangre y el hueso de su brazo salido de su órbita. "Voy a salir" avisó, tomó unas cosas y antes de salir se acercó a su oído "Si te atreves a denunciarme te voy a dejar solo, nunca te volveré a decir que te amo" sentenciando esto rápidamente salió del apartamento.

A esas horas usualmente los vecinos se encontraban en el trabajo, así que era posible que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta de lo ocurrido. Tanto su frente, su brazo, como su corazón estaban al límite. Un humano no estaba hecho para recibir semejante denigración, pero existía un sentimiento que movía por completo al peliverde, y ese era el amor.


	4. Capítulo 4 - Quiero

Destrozado completamente Midoriya solo tenía mente para un pensamiento "Quiero morir", si Bakugou no lo iba a querer, no tenía ningún sentido permanecer en este mundo, "morir" era la respuesta a todos sus problemas, de esa forma dejaría de causar molestias a los demás, y no necesitaría nada.

Era claramente la respuesta...o tal vez no lo era, simplemente era lo más -fácil-. Pero de igual forma, no tenía ganas de moverse un sólo centímetro, el dolor de su brazo lo tenía completamente inmobilizado, pensó en soportar la agonía hasta quedar dormido, cerró sus ojos mordiendo sus labios para evitar gritar, o emitir cualquier tipo de sonido, cuando de pronto su celular empezó a sonar.

"¿Acaso es Kacchan?" pensó alegremente, así que movió con dificultad su brazo derecho hasta la bolsa de la pantaloneta y sacó su celular. Contestó sin antes revisar quién llamaba, aunque después de todo los únicos con su número eran Bakugou, su madre e Iida.

"¿H-hola?" contestó intentando ocultar el dolor que sentía.

"Iida me lo dijo todo, y determiné que es urgente hablar contigo. ¿Dónde estás ahora mismo?" esta voz... era la de ¿Todoroki?. "¿C-cómo obtuviste mi número argh...?" preguntó el peliverde, quién no pudo evitar emitir un gemido de dolor.

"Te dije que hable con Iida, él me lo dio. ¿Qué sucede? Tu voz suena extraña. Dime donde estas ahora por favor, te dije que te ayudaría, no seas bobo" la usual voz serena del heterocromático se escuchaba preocupada, casi rogando por saber en donde se encontraba.

"E-stoy..bien...L-luego habla..mos" dijo el ojiverde finalizando la llamada. Estaba sumergido en un profundísimo mar de penas, sin percatarse que llevaba bajando un poco con cada día que pasaba, y estaba a centímetros de tocar fondo.

Ya no le importaba nada, se sentía mal al escuchar a Todoroki preocuparse por él. Se detuvo, y miró desde otra perspectiva, "No creo que esté realmente preocupado, después de todo nunca le he importado a nadie".

Si su cuerpo le permitiese moverse, ya habría acabado con su vida. Pero para su suerte el cansancio y dolor eran superior a su deseo de morir. De un momento a otro, la puerta de su apartamento se abrió violentamente, no podía ser cierto... Bakugou, si él aún estaba lleno de ira quién sabe de lo que sería capaz de hacer.

Por la posición en la que se encontraba, él no pudo voltearse, además tampoco es como si le interesara hacerlo. Unos pasos fuertes pisaron hasta llegar a su lado, y unas manos, que ya conocía tocaron su espalda.

"Maldita sea...no debí haberte dejado salir de mi casa" una voz quebraba por las lágrimas habló "Soy un mal amigo, permití que Bakugou nos separara, nunca debí dejar que eso sucediera... Y-yo ..." Iida era una persona sentimental, ya que la bondad era una de sus cualidades.

Desea encontrarse con el rubio y hacerle pagar todo el daño que Deku había sufrido, por el bien de su amigo contuvo su ira, secó sus lágrimas y sentó con el mayor cuidado posible al peliverde, reconstandolo en la pared.

El más bajo miró, más no dijo nada, su garganta estaba hecha un nudo, deseaba gritar y externar todo el sufrimiento, no era la primera vez que su pareja le agredía con tanta violencia, sin embargo en esta ocasión fue algo más extremo.

El peliazul marcó en su teléfono, probablemente llamaba a una ambulancia. Seguidamente buscó por unos paños y limpió la sangre que estaba empezando a secarse. "Todoroki me habló, le conté que Bakugou no te trata bien... me dijo que cuando te fuiste tuvo un mal presentimiento... que por desgracia parece que se hizo realidad. Desesperado, me llamó y dijo que habló contigo y te notó mal... como yo vivo más cerca de ti vine de inmediato, pero al parecer tardé demasiado...".

Las palabras no pudieron salir más, el resto del día transcurrió; en el hospital atendieron al peliverde. Le pusieron un yeso, y le vendaron la cabeza, le recetaron pastillas para la depresión y un sinnúmero más de médicamentos.

Iida lo acompañó en todo momento, él parecía tener un rostro lleno de culpa, de dolor, no podía evitar sentirse mal de no haber podido salvar a su amigo.

Después de salir del hospital, Iida obligó a Midoriya a irse junto con él a su casa. "Tranquilo, estoy seguro de que Bakugou no va a volver hoy a casa, así que quédate conmigo" ofreció el de gafas. El peliverde se veía tan demacrado que era casi imposible mantener una conversación normal con él.

"Este es tu futón, ya está listo. Si necesitas ayuda en cualquier cosa, por más mínima que sea me avisas. Estoy para apoyarte, no pienso dejar que él te ponga un sólo dedo encima, así que descansa" dijo señalando la habitación que le preparó.

El peliverde si mucho, entró y se durmió con rápidez.

-

Ya era el día de asistir a la Corte, Midoriya pasó en casa de Iida, no hubieron señales de Bakugou. El peliazul se había encargado de preparar mentalmente a su amigo para que se animara a poner la denuncia, pero aún así no tenía la certeza de que éste fuese a hacerle caso.

Se montaron en el auto del más alto y se dirigieron a su destino, al llegar ambos entraron, más sin embargo a lo que sería concretamente poner la denuncia solo podría entrar el de pecas.

"Estaré bien Iida-kun, no te preocupes" dijo esbozando una sonrisa, se volteó y entró a la oficina en donde se haría la diligencia.

-

"Muchas gracias Iida-kun. Perdón por las molestias" agradeció el más bajo. Ya habían regresado, al parecer Deku había cumplido, por lo que el peliazul se sentía un poco aliviado, aunque no le hacía gracia dejarlo ir solo de nuevo.

"No hay de que. Pero Midoriya, insisto. Quédate en mi casa hasta que las autoridades hagan algo con Bakugou, el hecho de que hayas puesto la denuncia no significa que de repente él ya no va a estar en el apartamento" propuso preocupado.

El peliverde con una sonrisa y una determinante mirada observó a su amigo "Todo está bien, te lo aseguro". Sin estar convencido del todo, no le quedaba más que dejarlo ir. Se despidieron y Midoriya subió hasta su casa, cuando pasó por una de las puertas que estaba semiabierta pudo visualizar a alguien que le miró con curiosidad, pero sin tomarle mayor importancia continuó hasta llegar a su propia puerta.

Abrió lentamente, moría por hablar con Bakugou. Entró, se quitó a como pudo los zapatos, pero no había nadie. Un sentimiento de tristeza y soledad recorrió su pecho, las ganas de llorar no faltaron, pero tampoco se manifestaron, sus ojos estaban tan adoloridos que sería peor hacerlo.

Se sentó en el tatami para descansar y miró una mancha que se encontraba allí, de un color marrón. "¿Qué es esto?" se preguntó en voz alta. Después de meditarlo un poco se acordó "...¿Es mi sangre?...".

Pasmado por las manchas que cubrían tanto el suelo como la mesita, procedió a taparse la boca, unas nauseas crecieron gradualmente. Los recuerdos revivieron y su brazo palpitó, como si el dolor reviviera.

La puerta fue golpeada, y de repente las ganas de ver a Bakugou se extinguieron por completo, la sangre que manchaba el tatami y la mesa, su cabeza y su brazo le hicieron caer en cuenta de que había cometido un error. Ya no quería verlo, quería escapar. Quería vivir. 


	5. Capítulo 5 - Sálvame

Hola, hola. No sé bien usar esta página así que me disculpo con las personas que me ponen reviews y no les contesté o a quienes les contesté mucho tiempo después, de verdad. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz / y me motivan bastante, sinceramente a veces siento que lo que hago es una basura, pero con sus comentarios me doy cuenta de que al menos hay quienes disfrutan de las cosas que escribo, así que les quería agradecer por dejar siempre lo que piensan del fic, o del capítulo. Nota: No sé poner aclaraciones es esta página xD.

¡Muchísimas gracias! 3

Con la mayor velocidad posible, el peliverde se puso de pie y corrió por toda la habitación en busca de una manera de escapar, era seguro que Bakugou lo terminaría matando. "No hay salida, tampoco hay lugar para esconderse... ¿Qué haré?" pensó asustado.

Al percatarse de que escapar era imposible decidió enfrentarlo. Ya que si estaba tocando la puerta era porque había olvidado las llaves dentro, así que no podría entrar.

"¡V-vete!" gritó en tono desafinado. El pánico empezó a recorrer su cuerpo entero, si el rubio rompía la puerta todo se iba a acabar.

"¡Midoriya!" la voz del heterocromático resonó. "Abre, date prisa". Al escuchar esto el más bajo corrió a abrir.

Cuando Todoroki vio al contrario con la cabeza envuelta en vendas, y su brazo enyesado, quedó en un estado de shock, él no sabía lo que había sucedido, ya que Iida no le contó nada para no preocuparlo.

Un sentimiento de protección superior al que hubiese tenido alguna vez, creció llenándolo. El peliverde parecía la persona más vulnerable, la que más ansiaba y necesitaba ser regado de cariño, a pesar de tener unos escasos días de conocerlo deseaba agarrarlo entre sus brazos y abrazarlo tan fuertemente que pudiera exprimir todo lo malo que se encontraba dentro de él.

Intentado no parecer impresionado por la escena, tragó saliva, "Midoriya... ¿no denunciaste a Bakugou, verdad?" preguntó con un rostro serio el más alto.

Cabizbajo con la mirada clavada en el suelo el de pecas contestó "...No" se sentía tan estúpido que la vergüenza y el enfado consigo mismo se elevaban dentro de él. "Después hablaremos de eso, ahora date prisa, vamos a mi auto" dijo agarrando suavemente la muñeca del más bajo.

"P-pero" dijo sin comprender que sucedía. "Iida no me contó nada de esto, sólo me dio tu dirección. Venía de camino para acá cuando en eso creo haber visto a Bakugou, según me lo describió Iida. Creo que también se dirige a este departamento. Es peligroso, por favor vamos y hablemos de esto en otro lugar" seguía insistiendo.

Sin embargo el más bajo no comprendía nada, es cierto que quería huir, pero ¿cómo es posible que Todoroki, a quién creyó que ya no volvería a ver, lo estaba salvando ahora?. Un ángel... era la palabra que mejor encajaba con sus características.

Por un momento dejó de pensar y actuó por instinto, así que siguió al más alto, quién todavía no soltaba su muñeca. Cuando salieron de la habitación y empezaron a bajar las gradas observaron que el rubio las estaba subiendo.

Lo más rápidamente posible el más alto se quitó su abrigo y cubrió al peliverde, no podía permitir que el agresor se percatara "Quédate así" susurró de forma disimulada. Por lo que continuaron bajando, poco a poco la distancia se acortaba e instintivamente el cuerpo del más bajo empezó a temblar, cuando pasaron uno al lado del otro Todoroki dio una fuerte mirada, quería observar bien al tipo que había cometido semejantes atrocidades.

El rubio lo miró también, con sus ojos naturalmente llenos de enojo, parecía como si tuviera un poco de prisa en llegar arriba, probablemente estaba buscando a Midoriya. Pero para su mala suerte, cuando llegara, no lo encontraría.

Después de pasar sin que éste notara que el ojiverde estaba escapando, rápidamente se montaron al auto y partieron.

"No te preocupes" la calmada voz del más alto habló, comprendía que la situación estaba en un estado crítico, por lo que se sentía incluso capaz de cometer un delito, el secuestro. Estaba a punto de llevarse a Midoriya, y aunque la palabra suene mal, él lo que quería era alejar al de pecas de su máximo terror.

Quería llevárselo, no para hacerle daño, sino más bien para intentar enmendar los errores ajenos, quería demostrarle al joven que iba en el asiento de copiloto, llorando; que tenía el derecho y ser amado, de ser cuidado.

¿Pero en qué estaba pensado?...¿Cómo le iba a demostrar eso?, ni él ya estaba siquiera pensando racionalmente, actúo sin mas.

Después de una hora y media de viaje parqueó su vehículo. El lugar al que habían llegado era como un mirador, era un lugar en lo alto de una montaña, pronto anochecería. "Hemos llegado, puedes bajarte" indicó el más alto.

Abrió la puerta del peliverde y le extendió su mano. "Vamos", el tembloroso Deku no podía evitar sentir miedo, no quería volver a ver a Bakugou. No podía entender como la persona que él más amaba le había hecho tales cosas, se seguía cuestionando cuales eran sus errores, sin darse cuenta que él no había cometido ninguno.

Estaba tan destrozado física y mentalmente, que se creía incapaz de volver a sonreír. Mirando la mano que frente a el se mostraba, pensaba en lo diferente que era Todoroki. Pero ni aún así, podía confiar completamente.

Luego de dudar un momento, decidió tomar la mano del contrario, y bajó del auto. "¿D-dónde estamos?" realmente no le importaba saber donde estaba, siempre y cuando no tuviese que toparse con el rubio.

"Estamos en propiedad de una amiga mía y de Iida, tiene varias habitaciones así que le diré que nos preste una" contestó gentilmente el más alto, quién no soltó la mano del peliverde. Y de esa forma caminaron hasta la entrada.

El lugar era algo semejante a un pequeño hotel de montaña, tal vez de unas diez habitaciones. Cuando entraron, se toparon en la pura puerta a la dueña. "¡Wa! Todoroki-kun, qué sorpresa ¿qué haces por aquí?" preguntó.

"Necesito una habitación" contestó concretamente. La joven miró los heterocromáticos ojos, y luego su mirada se centró en las manos de los jóvenes, quienes se encontraban agarradas.

Luego procedió a preguntar un poco asustada "¿Una habitación para ustedes dos?... ¿con una cama?" señaló con el dedo. "¡No! Una habitación con dos camas, ¿qué te pasa?" contestó sin darse cuenta que no había soltado la pequeña y lastimada mano del peliverde.

Luego de realizar los trámites pertinentes para quedarse en el hotel, fueron a su respectiva habitación. "T-todoroki... Pero no tengo dinero para pagarte"dijo cabizbajo el de pecas. Al escuchar esto, el más alto rió un poco. "¿Por qué te ríes?"preguntó avergonzado.

"No tienes que pagarme nada, sé que no tienes ingreso alguno más que lo que te da Bakugou, hago esto porque quiero ayudarte", Todoroki era tan amable que parecía un sueño.

Entraron en la habitación, era sencilla, mas sin embargo muy acogedora, con dos camas, un baño, una pequeña refrigeradora, un espejo, dos mesitas de noche y un pequeño balcón. "¿Hasta cuando estaremos aquí?" preguntó el más bajo.

Posicionando una mano sobre su barbilla el contrario analizó "...Déjame pensar", parecía que incluso él desconocía el tiempo que estarían en ese lugar. "Tal vez una semana, porque debo ir a trabajar, sino nos quedaríamos más tiempo" contestó.

"¿¡Una semana!?" gritó el peliverde, "¿Y qué pasará con Bakugou?¿Qué sentido tiene el hecho de que esté yo aquí?... De una forma u otra terminaré volviendo allí..." dijo con débil voz. En este momento Midoriya no tenía más opción, no podía regresar y tampoco tenía dinero.

Ambos se sentaron en sus respectivas camas, "No te preocupes por eso, por ahora quiero que simplemente olvides todo y te relajes por completo... aunque si me gustaría que me hablaras un poco de lo que te sucedió... ese brazo ¿no te lo rompiste por un accidente, cierto?" preguntó el más alto.

Los ojos del más bajo se humedecieron, pero sabía que tenía que confiar de una forma u otra en Todoroki, y para eso, primero debía contarle todo. Y esa noche entre lágrimas y ganas de tomar acción contra lo ocurrido, el heterocromático y el peliverde tuvieron una profunda conversación.


	6. Capítulo 6 - Algo que proteger

Al día siguiente el más alto despertó temprano, se sentó en la orilla de su cama y recordó acerca de lo que habían conversado la noche anterior, se sentía tan mal por haberlo hecho hablar, pero necesitaba saber lo sucedido. Se prometió a sí mismo no volver hacerlo repetir sus malas experiencias, revictimizarlo no era lo correcto.

Fijó su mirada adormilada en el rostro del contrario, quién parecía estar en completa paz. Comenzó a observar detalladamente sus cabellos, cejas, párpados, pestañas, nariz, mejillas y labios, cada parte de él le parecía hermosa, que sin percatarse se llevó gran parte de la mañana mirándolo.

Dentro de él algo extraño se empezó a manifestar, era inquietante, pero lo hacía sentir feliz. Debido a su profesión, más que nadie, debería saber que le estaba sucediendo.Sí, efectivamente lo sabía.

La cuestión era ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?, bueno, no es como si pudiera hacer mucho. Todoroki, quién era tan calmado y serio, se había empezado a enamorar del pequeño peliverde. Su corazón había tomado el control de su mente.

Entonces Midoriya lentamente se despertó. Rascó suavemente sus ojos y se sentó "...Buenos días Todoroki" dijo con una sonrisa. ¿Cómo podía despertar con ese rostro?, ¿acaso había olvidado todo lo que había sucedido?.

"Buenos días, ¿estás bien?...Ve a bañarte para cambiarte las vendas" dijo el más alto sacudiendo los anteriores pensamientos que habían llenado su cabeza.

El ojiverde lentamente se puso de pie "...¿Me podrías ayudar a bañarme?, para no mojar el yeso" preguntó. La propuesta sorprendió un poco al contrario, quién no podía creer que Deku estaba confiando tan sencillamente en él.

Pero sin cuestionarse mucho le respondió "Si te parece bien, claro que sí". Por lo que se dirigieron al baño. "Con tu permiso" dijo el más alto, quitándole la camisa al de pecas, lo hizo con el mayor cuidado posible, cuando pudo observar la espalda desnuda, vio el sinnúmero de marcas que la recorrían.

Gestando un rostro de dolor, el heterocromático se hizo a la idea que estas marcas tan solo eran pocas en comparación con las marcas emocionales que el peliverde debía de tener. "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó el mas bajo, notando que Todoroki había hecho una pausa.

"...No es nada, ¿puedes solo con los pantalones?" dijo intentando hablar con normalidad, aunque en realidad su garganta quería quebrarse. "Lo intentaré" contestó.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Después de haber pasado por el baño, de igual forma el más alto lo ayudó a vestirse, "Muchas gracias, si lo hubiera tenido que hacer solo, no hubiera podido" contestó el peliverde con una sonrisa. El aura que lo rodeaba, parecía ser totalmente diferente, ¿podría ser por qué sabía que en este lugar no se encontraría con Bakugou?, o ¿por qué solamente se estaba haciendo el fuerte?.

Sin importar las razones por las cuales su actitud era diferente, en cierta forma eso alegraba a Todoroki. "No hay de qué, dije que te ayudaría. Por cierto ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?" preguntó felizmente.

La cara del peliverde se tornó en confusión "¿A qué te refieres?" dijo.

La sonrisa del más alto se dibujó en su rostro "Sí, imagina que estamos como en unas vacaciones, podemos ir a caminar a un sendero, podemos dar un paseo en teleférico, podemos ir a un acuario que queda cerca de este lugar, podemos ir a la piscina, aunque con tu brazo eso no se puede" respondió.

Los ojos verdes del más bajo se iluminaron, nunca antes en su vida había tenido tantas opciones para visitar, desde que había empezado a salir con Bakugou, las salidas se acabaron, se podría decir que inclusive casi nunca tuvieron citas.

La felicidad se le desbordaba "Emm..." no sabía que elegir. "También hay muchas más opciones, podemos ir donde quieras, no dudes" dijo el más alto.

Todoroki quería ver feliz a Midoriya, y para eso primero debía de distraer su mente hasta hacerlo olvidar por completo sus penas, también se encargaría de tratarlo como una persona lo merece, le demostraría como debió de ser tratado toda su vida.

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que habían llegado, pronto deberían de volver. Pero parecía como si el peliverde lo hubiera olvidado por completo. "Lo he pasado muy bien, de verdad muchas gracias" dijo el peliverde con una sonrisa, "... y también gracias por alejarme de Bakugou... creo que si no hubieras llegado unos minutos antes, probablemente yo..." se abrazó a sí mismo con su brazo derecho y comenzó a temblar, sus rodillas flaquearon y cayó en el suelo.

El más alto rápido lo tomó con sus brazos, y se puso de rodillas en el suelo junto a él. "Y-yo tengo miedo de B-Bakugou...pero...aún no dejo de quererlo..." estas palabras perforaron un poco el pecho del heterocromático.

Los ojos verdes temblaban ante esto, sabía que el rubio le hacía mal, se había intendado mentalizar de forma que no necesitara verlo, ni quererlo más, pero al parecer no era algo sencillo de conseguir. Pero por supuesto que que no era fácil, el corazón no es algo que las personas puedan controlar a su gusto, los sentimientos no tienen instrucciones.

Por otro lado...-¿En qué estoy pensando? Apenas llevamos cuatro días aquí, es imposible que se olvide de él tan rápidamente- Pensó el más alto. Al parecer había olvidado que el caso de Midoriya era complicado, iba más allá de un amor ciego, ellos habían estado juntos desde hace muchos años, él no sería capaz de olvidar a Bakugou de la noche a la mañana.

Todoroki se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan estúpido, y tomó con fuerza al contrario entre sus brazos, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo, "Está bien, todo está bien" dijo acariciando con suavidad su cabello.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Dentro de un día volverían a la ciudad, por él no habría problema de dejar a Deku vivir en su casa, pero tampoco se había puesto a pensar en la opinión de él, estaba cayendo en lo mismo que Bakugou, tomando al peliverde sin dejarlo opinar, como si fuese de su propiedad.

Por más que él quisiera tenerlo consigo, la decisión no era suya. Cuando pensó esto, él temió, ¿qué pasaría si decidía irse con Bakugou?... la respuesta era obvia, solo una cosa podría esperarle si hacía esto, y era una muerte segura.


	7. Capítulo 7 - Aquí nos separamos

-No voy a forzar a Midoriya-, pensaba incesantemente el más alto. Sus sentimientos eran cada vez más claros, y a la vez comprendía que lo mejor sería ocultarlos por un tiempo, ya que el ojiverde se encontraba aún muy débil emocionalmente.

Caía la noche del penúltimo día de estadía, sin saber que les esperaría a la mañana siguiente, que destino conllevaría el de pecas. "Saldré a dar una vuelta" dijo preparándose para salir de la habitación, cuando esperó por la respuesta del contrario, notó que éste ya se había quedado dormido.

Salió de la habitación y cuando se percató ya se encontraba en lo que sería el lobby, "Hey Todoriki" dijo una voz femenina, era la amiga del heterocromático "He notado que ese chico con el que andas parece estar en problemas, sé a que te dedicas, me pregunto si este es un caso tan especial que te ha hecho salir de vacaciones con él...".

Entrecerrando**** sus ojos el más alto intentó descifrar lo que le estaba queriendo decir "¿Podrías ser más específica?" preguntó.

"No puedes llevártelo, ¿verdad?" dijo con seguridad. Todoroki se sorprendía cada vez más del sexto sentido de las mujeres "...Tienes razón, ¿y qué pasa con eso?".

"Pues te tengo una propuesta. Le daré trabajo aquí, pero uno temporal, por seis meses, creo que es el tiempo suficiente para que libere su mente, después de eso creo que estará en condiciones más óptimas para tomar decisiones" sugirió la mujer.

El contrario comprendía, mas sin embargo no sabía que es lo que quería a cambio. "¿Por qué harías eso?, ¿Qué ganas teniendo a un muchacho que no podrá utilizar su brazo hasta dentro de dos meses?".

Las preguntas fueron gestionadas con cierta rudeza, claro, después de todo era algo un tanto extraño, Midoriya nunca había trabajado, se veía débil y tenía quebrado un brazo, ¿qué motivos tendría para contratarlo de repente?.

La mujer rió un poco "No es nada de lo que estás pensando", su mirada se tornó diferente y bajó "¿Recuerdas un caso qué tuviste de un señor mayor que padecía de alzheimer?" preguntó en un tono serio.

"He tenido unos dos o tres, aunque recuerdo uno en particular que fue bastante complicado, pero que al fin y al cabo se pudo manejar bien, un anciano con dos lunares debajo del ojo creo...¿por qué preguntas eso?" dijo el más alto confuso.

La mujer continuó "Ese caso fue hace cinco años, en ese entonces tú y yo no nos conocíamos... ese señor era mi abuelo, aunque yo no era quién lo acompañaba al psicólogo, cuando llegaba a casa se notaba las mejoras que habían y él siempre llegaba hablando de un joven de cabellos blancos con rojo, nunca recordaba su nombre, pero cuando hablaba de él lo hacía con mucha felicidad en su rostro, un tiempo después de que empezó a asistir a ese consultorio, falleció debido a problemas del corazón. Pero debo decir que sus últimos meses fueron los más felices para él. En resumen, quiero agradecerte por haber ayudado a mi abuelo, de verdad me alegraba verlo sonreír tan cálidamente, es todo gracias a ti... Es por eso que quiero ayudarte...".

El contrario se sorprendió un poco, no tenía idea de que ese señor fuera su pariente, ya que ellos se habían conocido en ese mismo hotel la primera vez que Todoroki se hospedó, la mujer de inmediato lo reconoció por su cabello, por lo que quiso hacerse su amiga, mas sin embargo no había tenido la oportunidad de contarle lo que ahora le había dicho.

El heterocromático hizo una pequeña reverencia "Muchas gracias" dijo mientras se inclinaba. Esa era la oportunidad que necesitaba, ahora Midoriya no tendría que estar con Bakugou, ni tampoco con él, aparte tendría un trabajo y distraería su mente.

"S-Soy yo quién te está agradeciendo" dijo la mujer moviendo sus manos.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La luz de la mañana entraba por los pequeños espacios abiertos que dejaban las cortinas, un delgado rayo de sol golpeaba los párpados del peliverde, incomodándolo, hasta hacerlo lentamente despertar.

Cuando abrió sus ojos miró hacía su derecha y allí se encontraba Todoroki en un profundo sueño, era la primera vez que se despertaba antes que él. "¿Se habrá dormido muy tarde?" se preguntó en voz baja el de pecas.

No quería despertarlo, así que decidió quedarse sentado de piernas cruzadas en la cama, pensando acerca de lo mucho que disfrutó estar en ese lugar, lo cual lo fue paulatinamente llevando a darse cuenta de que la realidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, listo para golpearlo en la cara.

Observó su yeso... tocó sus vendajes... pero sacudió todo pensamiento negativo que pudiese manifestarse en su mente. "Si pudiera quedarme en este lugar" dijo en voz baja para sí mismo con una dolorosa sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Y si te dijera qué puedes quedarte?" dijo una ronca voz causada por el sueño. El más alto soltó esta propuesta con la esperanza de que aceptara.

El ojiverde no comprendía bien "B-Buenos días Todoroki ¿a qué te refieres con eso?" preguntó, con una sensación que brincaba en su pecho. Sentía que podía ser algo bueno.

"Te tengo una propuesta, por favor te pido que la analices y pienses en que es lo mejor para ti" dicho esto Todoroki se dispuso a contarle.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro el peliverde procedió a despedirse de quién tanta ayuda le había brindado hasta ahora, la oferta de trabajo le había caído a la perfección así que después de pensárselo un poco aceptó. Estaba muy feliz porque la vida le estaba dando otra oportunidad, no podía dejarla pasar.

"Llegó la hora de irme, ya que no tienes celular, te mandaré correos a la dirección del hotel. Si tengo la oportunidad te vendré a visitar, pero no lo puedo prometer porque estoy bastante lleno de trabajo. Pero aún así ten por seguro que te tendré en mente. Y cuando hayan pasado los seis meses, definitivamente nos veremos de nuevo" los heterocromáticos ojos del apuesto joven parecían tener una ligera línea de tristeza, pero claro, tendría que estar bastante tiempo alejado de la persona de la cual se había enamorado.

"¡Sí! Te esperaré. Me voy a esforzar mucho, verás que aprenderé rápido. De verdad muchas gracias, Todoroki" inesperadamente el más bajo se acercó y abrazó al contrario, el cual se sorprendió bastante, no porque el peliverde fuera poco cariñoso, sino porque la confianza con la que había llegado el primer día era tan baja en comparación con la que estaba demostrando.

El abrazo fue corto, después de esto Todoroki envió una mirada de agradecimiento infinito a su amiga se montó en su auto y partió. Dejar ahí solo a Midoriya, era arriesgado, tanto porque estaba herido como por su estado emocional. Aunque de cualquier manera planeaba tenerlo bien monitoreado para evitar alguna tragedia. Nunca antes había deseado que el tiempo se pasara tan rápido.

 _-_

 _Nota: Gracias por la paciencia, no soy de actualizar tan lento, pero estaba en exámenes finales y esas cosas, y mi mente estaba a punto de explotar debido a tanto estudio Dx. Pero ya he terminado, y tengo unas mini vacaciones en las cuales estoy aprovechando para adelantar algunos capítulos. Así que espero pronto, muy pronto actualizar de nuevo. :D_


	8. Capítulo 8 - Cayendo en desesperación

Retrocedamos una semana atrás...

"Joder más le vale a ese maldito nerd estar en la casa bien portado, de lo contrario tendré que darle una lección" murmuraba para sí mismo el rubio, quien furiosamente subía las escaleras de su apartamento. Vigilaba a sus alrededores en caso de que el peliverde quisiera escapar, cuando en eso miró a un joven alto de cabello bicolor bajar junto con otra persona cubierta por un abrigo "Nunca he visto a estos tipos"pensó cuando pasó junto a ellos, aunque no les puso mucha atención.

Continuó subiendo hasta que llegó al piso que le correspondía, buscó en la bolsa de su pantalón por las llaves de la puerta y se percató de que no las andaba "¡Tsk! Mierda" dijo frunciendo el ceño "¡Deku! ¡Abre!" dijo luego golpeando la puerta, la cual se abrió sola.

La casa no tendría porque estar abierta, si Midoriya había sido tan estúpido de hacerlo recibiría una paliza de castigo, el rubio entró, no se quitó los zapatos ya que no le importaba ensuciar el tatami, después de todo él no era quien lo limpiaría.

"¡Deku! ¿Dónde estás?... ¿crees qué es divertido esconderse?" el silencio era lo único que respondía a sus preguntas. Empezando a pensar que no había nadie en la casa, Bakugou elevó su ira.

"¡Maldito, no juegues conmigo!" gritando, empezó a lanzar cualquier cosa que se hallara en frente de él. Después de una exhaustiva búsqueda y sin resultados positivos, decidió sentarse cerca de la mesita de la sala de estar.

Su enojo aún era notorio, pero intentó calmarse un poco para pensar las cosas, cuando su mirada se focalizó en un punto, mas específicamente en una mancha marrón que se hallaba en el suelo. "Qué puto asco" dijo apartando su mirada, al parecer no recordaba quién había sido el causante de ella.

La noche llegó, y no había respuesta alguna de Midoriya, una especie de ansiedad empezó a crecer dentro del rubio "Si no llega ¿quién carajos me va a hacer la cena?, mierda, es tan estúpido pero al menos servía para eso... apenas regrese le daré su merecido..." no podía de dejar de hablar solo, ni de maldecir al peliverde y así fue durante los primeros días de la semana.

\- - - - - - -

Tres días habían pasado desde que el de pecas se desapareció del apartamento, y el rubio llevaba esos días completos sin comer, no porque no pudiera cocinarse algo sino porque la ¿preocupación? lo estaba volviendo loco.

"Salió y se desmayó" "Huyó" "Me denunció" "Se suicidó", éstas y otras cosas venían a su mente, no tenía idea de que fue lo que sucedió, tampoco sabía si lo vería de nuevo, ¿Qué pasaría si no volvía?, ¿entonces él no volvería a comer ni a dormir?, ya que la preocupación ocupaba la totalidad de su mente.

Por momentos sucumbía ante la rabia, y deseaba agarrar el delgado cuello del de pecas entre sus manos y apretarlo hasta que el contrario le suplicara con lágrimas que lo soltara, ...en otros momentos quería simplemente verlo entrar por la puerta.

El enojo, y sed de sangre disminuía con cada día que pasaba. Sin embargo el no saber que iba a suceder acabaría por volverlo loco. Y aunque consiguió el número de teléfono de Ida, pero este nunca contestó.

Las horas, los días, pasaban tan dolorosamente que lo rompían física y mentalmente. A pesar de esto Bakugou asistía al trabajo, ya que de esa manera se distraía un poco.

Empezó a recordar esos momentos en los que Midoriya lo recibía con un beso en la puerta, las veces que le cocinaba lo que él pidiese, cuando le decía repetidamente -te amo-. Se estaba atormentando con cada recuerdo que revivía en su mente, ya que después de todo no pudo recordar una sola vez en que el mismo trató con amor al peliverde.

Tampoco pudo pensar en un momento en el cual no estuviesen juntos, era la primera vez que pasaban tanto tiempo separados, Bakugou jamás se había planteado la idea de que su novio pudiera enamorarse de otra persona. Pero siendo sincero con él mismo, se dio cuenta que eso podía pasar perfectamente, ya que cualquiera sería más romántico que él, más atractivo, más atento, más cariñoso y sobre todo cualquiera podría querer más a Midoriya de lo que el lo quiere.

Estaba al borde de la locura, con ambas manos agarró su cabeza, la cual estallaría en cualquier momento; cayendo al suelo lo primero que se encontró con su mirada fue la mancha marrón, la cual a pesar de molestarlo a la vista, no había limpiado por pereza.

La miró por un rato, como si fuera lo más interesante. De repente un líquido bajó desde uno de sus ojos... ¿una lágrima?, el rubio no entendía exactamente a que se debía ya que él no era de llorar. "...Sangre... esta mancha...yo lo hice...Deku... esta sangre es suya..." dijo mientras pasaba su mano por encima del suelo sucio.

Una culpa tan pesada que parecía ser capaz de romperlo por completo, le llenó. Un arrepentimiento como nunca antes había sentido, ocupó su pecho. Lágrimas, algo que desconocía, recorrieron los corredores de sus ojos hasta mojar su rostro.

Si el analizaba, la mierda de persona era él, se cuestionaba siquiera si podría denominarse como -persona-. Bakugou tenía serios problemas, y apenas si se estaba dando cuenta de esto.

Pasaron dos meses y el rubio había bajado notoriamente de peso, y sus etapas de enojo eran casi nulas, todos los días pensaba en Midoriya, y en ocasiones se sentaba por horas en la entrada de la puerta esperando a que éste apareciera.

Cansado de sentirse como la peor basura, decidió ir al médico, aunque realmente no tenía muchas ganas.

Cuando llegó a la casa luego de la cita, se tiró en su futón y no paraba de pensar en lo que el doctor le había dicho. "Tienes el trastorno de la personalidad antisocial, las personas que sufren de esto disfrutan con el sufrimiento ajeno, y no sienten pena por otros..." estas palabras resonaban incontables veces en su mente.

Tendría que iniciar una terapia y medicamentos si quería curarse, o al menos disminuir los efectos de la enfermedad. Todo esto era duro para él, no sólo por el hecho de saber que tenía un padecimiento, sino porque a causa de esto había tratado por años al peliverde como un objeto, y por su culpa probablemente él también habría desarrollado una serie de traumas, tal vez incurables.

La culpa venía en oleadas cada vez más fuertes, por su mente pasó la idea de quitarse la vida, pero después de pensarlo un poco se dio cuenta que no debía de huir de la realidad, por lo menos deseaba como mínimo redimir sus pecados en contra del peliverde.

Como los meses seguían pasando al rubio no le quedó más opción que empezar solo la terapia, se esfozaría por cambiar, aunque en ocasiones deseaba romper todo. Cuando se sintiese lo suficientemente preparado para disculparse iría en busca de su ¿novio?, no, ya ellos no eran nada... de hecho tal vez nunca lo fueron.

Desde entonces Bakugou empezó a asistir diariamente a terapia, y con la única ayuda de su autocontrol, ya que no tenía ningún amigo o familiar con el que pudiera contar. Era duro, bastante duro, pero si se comparaba con el hecho de ser maltratado por la persona que amas, entonces no era nada.


	9. Capítulo 9 - Renacido

_****_Pequeño, delgado, con rostro pecoso, cabellos verdes que combinan con sus ojos, y una alegre sonrisa que contagia a quién lo mire. Vestido de pantalones negros, camisa blanca, saco verde musgo y un corbatín rojo Midoriya Izuku parecía completamente otra persona, su brazo se había curado perfectamente y en su cabeza sólo había quedado una pequeña cicatriz que se cubría con su cabello.

Trabajaba de mesero en las horas de comida, y de recepcionista el resto del día. Tenía un arduo horario de trabajo de doce horas por día, ganaba bastante bien, por lo que fue guardando todo el dinero para poder utilizarlo el tiempo que le tomara volver a encontrar trabajo.

Siete meses habían trascurrido desde que el joven heterocromático lo había dejado en ese lugar, se supone que hace un mes debió de haberlo venido a recoger y también que debió de haber dejado de trabajar, sin embargo su jefa estaba bastante feliz de tener un trabajador tan dedicado, así que no había dicho nada.

"Lo siento Midoriya, creo que me tomará tres semanas más para poder ir a recogerte, me han surgido unos trabajos bastante fuertes, espero que puedas esperar un poco más" decía el correo más reciente que había enviado Todoroki.

Esas tres semanas , ya eran un mes. El peliverde se dedicó al cien por ciento a su trabajo.

Aunque justo ese día se encontraba un poco distraído, "Midoriya, lleva esto a la mesa número diecisiete, ten cuidado que está hirviendo" le ordenaron. "¡Claro, con mucho gusto!" respondió.

Tomó con cuidado la bandeja y caminó hacia la mesa, "Aquí está su orden, espero que lo disfrute" dijo el de pecas poniendo lentamente el plato sobre la mesa. En respuesta un "Muchas gracias" con una voz familiar resonó en sus oídos.

Al escuchar esa voz el peliverde miró la cara del cliente y brincó de felicidad "¡Todoroki!" , debido a la emoción la sopa del plato se regó un poco y lo quemó. "¡Auch!" exclamó mientras agarró su propia mano.

"¿Estás bien Midoriya?, vamos a mi auto, ahí ando vendas y ese tipo de cosas" dijo el más alto tomando de la muñeca al contrario. Su brazo era delgado, pero comparado a como lo tenía hace siete meses se podía notar que si había estado alimentándose adecuadamente.

El más alto abrió la puerta de su auto y sacó su botiquín, tomó un spray y lo puso sobre la quemadura, después procedió a vendar con suavidad. "Pronto estarás bien" dijo exhalando con tranquilidad.

"Gracias" dijo el peliverde, quién no se pudo contener y abrazó al contario. "Te extrañé... en especial este último mes que se me hizo eterno" dijo como si estuviera por llorar.

El más alto correspondió a su abrazo y puso una de sus manos en los verdes cabellos despeinados "Perdón, de verdad tenía la intención de venir incluso antes, pero no pude".

"Me sorprendiste, no me di cuenta que eras tú porque estaba muy concentrado en el trabajo, cuando escuché tu voz y vi que efectivamente eras tú, no podía creerlo" dijo sonriendo el más bajo.

"Pérdoname, quería sorprenderte pero por culpa de eso te quemaste" se disculpó tomado la mando vendada y besándola suavemente.

El rostro del contrario se puso rojo "¿Qu- qué haces?" su corazón latía con fuerza. "Midoriya, la verdad es que tengo que decirte algo... en realidad desde hace siete meses" mientras el ojiceleste decía esto tomando sus manos y con un rostro serio, los instintos del peliverde actuaron por su cuenta.

Cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, el más bajo besó inesperadamente al contrario, tan sólo fue un contacto superficial de unos pocos segundos. Cuando abrió sus ojos vio ante él un escenario inesperado, el heterocromático tenía sus mejillas ruborizadas.

"Oye, no me esperaba eso" dijo intentando alejar el rojo de su rostro. ¿Acaso el peliverde se había enamorado de él? Lo que estaba sucediendo parecía irreal para el más alto, quien tenía planeado comprobar los avances del de pecas antes de decirle sus sentimientos, así que decidió que aún no era adecuado decirselo.

El más bajo a pesar de estar avergonzado no apartó la mirada "Perdón, sólo necesitaba hacerlo una vez. No lo haré de nuevo" dijo con un rostro difícil de descifrar -amor-, -necesidad-, -capricho-, -dulzura-. Él no lo sabía, pero estaba dispuesto a encontrar la respuesta.

"Bueno" contestó el más alto sin poner alguna clase de expresión en su rostro, no debía caer todavía, aún no sabía a que se debió ese beso, y tomando en cuenta los problemas por los que pasó Midoriya, él debía de ser cauteloso para no hacerlo recaer.

-

El ojiverde procedió a guardar sus escasas pertenencias, para regresar. Agradeció de todo corazón a su jefa, la cual se arrepintió de hacer un trato temporal con él ya que quería que se quedara trabajando con ella.

Se montaron al auto y partieron. "¿Dónde vas a vivir?, mientras buscas un departamento puedes quedarte en el mío, ahorraste suficiente dinero ¿cierto?" preguntó el más alto.

"¡Sí! Entonces si no te molesta, iré contigo. Mañana mismo me iré a buscar opciones de apartamentos " contestó el contrario. Midoriya parecía ser alguien diferente, independiente, fuerte. Fue bueno dejarlo estar solo por un tiempo y aprender a sobrevivir por sí mismo, hora que iban a estar más cerca podría ayudarlo en caso de que flaqueara frente a alguna circunstancia.

Reprimir sus sentimientos un poco más era lo que podía hacer, y usarlos para protegerlo lo necesario. De camino a casa hablaron sobre lo que hicieron el tiempo que estuvieron sin verse, las anécdotas no dejaban de surgir , así como tampoco paraba de repetirse la escena del beso en la mente del más alto. Cuando miraba al de pecas y lo veía tan natural y relajado su mente más se confundía, y su corazón se inquietaba con mayor facilidad.

No ver a la persona que quieres por siete meses es muy duro, pero es más duro que ésta no lo sepa y sufrir por algo que quizás no tenga siquiera sentido. Durante ese tiempo Todoroki tuvo varias propuestas de citas, ya que después de todo él era muy atractivo y tenía muchas pacientes.

Chicas lindas le enviaban mensajes insinuantes, otras simplemente querían salir con él, pero Todoroki negó todas y cada una de esas propuestas. No tenía razones para hacerlo, él no tiene pareja, y las chicas eran algunas inteligentes, otras tenían buenos atributos, otras eran muy carismáticas, pero algo en su pecho le picaba, y no le permitía acceder.

Su amor por el peliverde incrementaba con cada día que no lo veía, sus ganas de tocarlo, olerlo, hablarle, incluso de besarle, venían como oleadas que lo ahogaban. ¿De verdad te has enamorado de un chico? ¿Y tras de eso de uno con serios problemas traumáticos?, él no tiene pechos, cabello largo, o tan siquiera confianza en sí mismo. Pensaba.

Hasta que sin percartarse, dejó en cuestionarse estas cosas. No importaba como fuera esa persona querida, no importaba que fuera de su mismo sexo, tampoco que tuviera problemas, ni que estuviese tan delgado que pareciese de vidrio, su corazón había elegido a ese chico para darle todo el amor que había estado guardando y que él jamás había recibido.


	10. Capítulo 10 - Lo más doloroso

Después del viaje que se sintió relativamente corto, entraron al apartamento. "Waaa se siente tan bien volver aquí" dijo el más bajo clavando su mirada al suelo "La otra vez que estuve aquí me encontraba al borde de la muerte...".

El contratrio al percatarse de el cambió extremo de humor del de pecas, se alertó. "No tienes por qué recordar eso, ahora todo está bien. No te digo que lo olvides, porque es parte de ti, pero el recordarlo no te hará bien" propuso.

Parecía estar bien por fuera, pero todavía se notaba que la falta de apoyo mientras estuvo trabajando en el hotel le afectaba. Su estado era tan grave que necesitaba que constantemente le estuvieran dando fuerzas.

"T-Todoroki..." dijo el de pecas con tono tembloroso mientras con ambas manos se agarraba el borde de la camisa "Mañana iré a mi antiguo apartamento...tan sólo un rato".

Los heterocromáticos ojos se abrieron de par en par, "¿¡Para qué!?" gritó. Luego de percatarse de que había elevado demasiado la voz, se disculpó y replanteó la pregunta "¿Por qué vas a ir a ese lugar tan peligroso? Si necesitas sacar algo de ahí yo podría hacerlo por ti...".

El peliverde se asustó un poco al ver la reacción del contrario, no porque temiera que le fuera a hacer algo malo, sino que por reflejo su cuerpo brincó y se tensó. "...En parte si es para sacar pertenencias mías..." contestó.

"¿En parte?...¿Qué más necesitas hacer?" preguntó el más alto. Lo que hiciera Midoriya no era problema suyo, pero tampoco era capaz de dejarlo caminar hacia su perdición; incluso si no se topaba con Bakugou, el ver aquella habitación en donde por tantos años habían ocurrido incidentes traumáticos no era bueno para el ojiverde. "Olvídalo Midoriya, si necesitas ropa o lo que sea yo puedo ayudarte, pero por favor no vayas a ese lugar... porque de lo contrario los meses que estuviste lejos se irán a la basura"

El más bajo frunció su ceño, lo que mostraba no era exactamente enojo, sino algo mas bien como determinación "Lo siento mucho Todoroki, a pesar de que haz hecho tanto por mí... pero de verdad necesito ir, y no puedo decirte lo que tengo hacer, porque sino no me dejarás salir de aquí... no me hagas las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son. Te prometo que sólo iré una vez, será la última" respondió el más bajo.

-El problema recae en que en realidad no debes ir ni una sola vez- se decía mentalmente el más alto. Se estaba empezando a desesperar, haría cualquier cosa por evitar que lo hiciera, las consecuencias de revivir esas memorias podrían ser fatales.

Inhalando con fuerza Todoroki calmó su mente, y habló "Con unas condiciones. Número uno: Iras cuando Bakugou se encuentre en horario laboral, número dos: no durarás más de una hora, número tres: me dejarás esperarte en la parte baja de los apartamentos en caso de que Bakugou se acerque. ¿Está bien?" propuso el más alto, aunque él pusiera estas condiciones, realmente no tenía ninguna potestad sobre el peliverde, sin embargo sintió que debía intentar establecer normas para minimizar el peligro.

El contrario dirigió su mirada hacia un lado como queriendo decir -Tsk vaya condiciones más molestas- pero pronto cambió su expresión y aceptó.

-

El peliverde se encontraba de pie frente a la tan común puerta que solía ver a diario. Era un martes, y eran las diez de la mañana, todos normalmente se encontraban trabajando a esa hora; Todoroki estaba al frente de los apartamentos vigilando que Bakugo no entrara.

Tomando una fuerte respiración Midoriya tocó la puerta, después de todo el no se había llevado las llaves, pero el heterocromático no lo sabía.

No había movimiento alguno, así que tocó de nuevo. Esperó un poco y unos pasos se escucharon por debajo de la endija de la puerta. Cuando éstos se acercaban cada vez más la presión aumentaba. Al desaparecer el sonido, la puerta fue abierta.

Cuando vio delante de él la figura que tanto terror le causaba, tragó saliva y luego se percató.

El joven de cabellos rubios, estaba congelado, le miraba con preocupación, felicidad, tristeza; una combinación de emociones que posiblemente sólo el podría entender. En lugar de ceño fruncido, de gritos, de golpes, de odio, el más bajo fue recibido con algo incapaz de creer viniendo de Bakugou.

-Lágrimas- delgadas líneas de salada agua recorría el borde de los ojos carmesí. El más bajo no sabía que hacer, o decir, era una situación completamente impensable.

"D-Deku..." una quebrada voz salió, "Y-yo..." pausadamente el rubio hacía a hablar pero no podía gesticular nada. Dentro de su mente un sinfín de pensamientos le acontecían, había esperado tanto frente a esa puerta anhelando que esto sucediera, perdiendo cada vez más las esperanzas.

Debido a su nula capacidad para hablar en ese momento, Bakugou, tomó con completa suavidad la mano del contrario, quién se dejó guiar.

Y cuando lo acercó a él, lo proporcionó un pequeño beso en los labios. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?, ¿acaso era una nueva forma de hacer caer a Midoriya?, ¿qué vendría después?.

El de pecas llevaba un tiempo viviendo con él, y jamás había tenido un comportamiento ni similar a ese, era algo incomprensible para él.

"Eh-hh Ka-..chan... ¿estás bien?..." preguntó sigiloso mientras entraba al apartamento y la puerta se cerraba. El más alto, tomó un papel que tenía pegado en el refrigerador y se lo entregó al peliverde, quien lo tomó y leyó.

"¿Trastorno de la personalidad antisocial?... y ¿cómo has seguido?" preguntó preocupado. La expresión de Bakugou se tornó dolorosa, como si estuviera tragando todo lo que pasó este tiempo solo y por fin dijo sus primeras palabras "...Perdóname Izuku".

El más bajo estaba cada vez más sorprendido, era como si todo el odio y violencia del rubio se hubiese esfumado, casi podía sentir que perdonaba sus pecados aún por más graves que estos fueran. Pero no debía olvidar la razón principal por la cual había regresado a buscarlo.

Mirando alrededor de la sala de estar, podía notar lo duro que había sido para él superar su enfermedad solo, sin apoyo de nadie, podía ver tarros de medicinas, una zona de la pared que estaba especialmente hundida, vasos de café, dibujos y otras cuestiones que le hacían creer en la veracidad de sus palabras.

"Te perdono Ka-chan, de verdad. Pero... también necesito decirte algo, no quiero que te lo tomes a mal..., creo que será mejor para ti. La verdad es que creo que es obvio, pero nosotros ya no somos pareja... y tampoco puedo estar tan cerca tuyo, aunque te perdone eso no quitará las cicatrices de mi cuerpo, ni tampoco curará mis huesos rotos, pero sobre todo no arreglará mis sentimientos destruídos por ti y para ti" mientras decía esto, el rubio le miraba con ojos que le arrancaban el alma.


	11. Capítulo 11 - Desde cero

Reteniéndose en ciertas cosas que quería externar, Midoriya continuó "Podremos vernos algunas ocasiones, pero no como antes, hoy vengo a recoger mis cosas, logré ahorrar dinero entonces me iré a vivir en otro apartamento yo solo".

"... ¿Eso es cierto?... ¿me dejarás?...he cambiado, tal vez no puedas creerme, pero de verdad he intentado con todas mis fuerzas controlar mi enfermedad para poder verte entrar por esa puerta y darte todo el cariño que jamás te di... ¿entonces mi esfuerzo ha sido en vano?,¿...tú...te haz enamorado de otra persona?"

Esta pregunta incomodó al peliverde, puesto que ni el sabía ya lo que era el amor, así que decir cosas como esas resultaban muy bárbaras. "Eso no tiene importancia, de hecho cualquier cosa que yo haga ya no es de tu incumbencia..." después de pensar brevemente en las cosas que había dicho, se sintió un poco atemorizado de la reacción del contrario.

Sus ojos enfocaron el rostro del rubio, el cual no dibujaba expresión alguna. Después de un silencio inentendible el más alto habló "Izuku, incluso si dices que no puedes estar conmigo, yo voy a demostrarte que he cambiado, antes de que te lleves tus cosas déjame darte mi última muestra de cariño" dijo con una voz quebrada y un rostro que podría partirle el corazón a cualquiera.

El más bajo temió un poco, pero era lo menos que podía hacer. "Está bien", concedió el permiso y se acercó a Bakugou, quien tomó ambas de sus manos, lo hizo con una suavidad que desbordaba sentimientos, le miró con sus ojos carmesí como si observara lo más preciado para él, parecía delinear con su mirada, el rostro del pecoso; pasaba su mirada por sus suaves mejillas, sus orejas, sus labios, su nariz, sus delgadas pestañas y para finalizar le miraba directo a los ojos.

Posteriormente colocó sus manos en el rostro del contrario y acercó su rostro, antes de besarlo, rozó con su aliento los delicados labios del peliverde, luego acarció con su nariz el rostro y finalmente lo besó.

Esa boca nunca antes lo había besado de esa forma, jamás, ni de cerca. ¿Por qué?, lo más seguro era porque hasta ahora sintió lo que era ser besado con amor.

Algo dentro del más bajo empezaba a derretirse, como si hubiera probado algo que iba más allá de lo que él tenía conocimiento. Amor. Él siempre quiso a Bakugou, y para él sentir que el rubio le trataba con semejante cariño, era algo que anheló por muchísimo tiempo, y ahora estaba sucediendo.

El incontrolable deseo que sentía estaba empezando a salirse de su recipiente, así que el más bajo colocó sus indecisas manos sobre la espalda fuerte del más alto.

El beso que comenzó siendo tierno y suave, había empezado a tornarse muy apasionado, cada uno buscaba la lengua del otro, cada uno mordía los labios ajenos, el peliverde estaba empezando a perderse en las sensaciones que le estaban llenando.

Las grandes manos del contrario empezaron a tocar la delgada espalda marcada de cicatrices por debajo de la camisa.

Leves sonidos se emitían de los labios del más bajo, el roce de esas manos le provocaba sensaciones satisfactorias en su piel. Con su mano intentó cubrir su boca para evitar provocar más ruido.

Al ver esto, el rubio tocó con suavidad el pezón izquierdo del contrario, observando como empezaba a retorcerse, continuó besándolo.

Bajó su rostro hasta el delgado pecho del más bajo, y le quitó la camisa. Le besaba en el cuello, clavícula, pecho y pezones. Bakugou estaba dedicando tiempo y atención a hacer sentir bien al peliverde, cosa que nunca antes había hecho.

Ver el rostro cálido y pervertido del ojiverde le estaba causando un nivel de excitación que antes no había tenido.

Procedió a quitarse su camisa. Y lentamente se llevó a Deku hasta la cama, lo abrazó y lo acostó con suavidad. Con sus manos tocó por completo el estómago y la espalda del contrario.

Tocarlo de esa forma era especial. "Ahmm..." los melodiosos sonidos salidos de entre sus labios, elevaban sus sensaciones.

"Quitámelo..." dijo con una voz muy erótica. El rubio siguió su petición y procedió a desabrochar el botón del pantalón.

Mientras que el peliverde hacía lo mismo con el pantalón contrario, "Te amo Kacchan, estoy tan feliz de que al fin me quieras también".

Su voz parecía romperse al decir semejantes palabras, era como un perrito que al fin había recibido cariño de su descuidado dueño.

El corazón del rubio brincó al escuchar su voz, pensó que no merecía ser la causa de la felicidad de Midoriya.

"Detengámonos" dijo el ojirojo alejando con ambas manos al contrario. "...Mejor vete, yo... no estoy curado, incluso no es algo que se cure al cien por ciento, yo soy capaz de hacerte daño de nuevo... incluso de matarte".

Los ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas "¡No quiero!, te amo Kacchan, ahora todo está bien, incluso si me golpeas, podré aguantarlo".

"¡Déjate de mierdas!, ¿No entiendes que no puedo controlarme?, si llego a hacerte más daño no podré resistirlo, por favor, ahora que estoy consciente vete de aquí, agarra tus cosas y no regreses", esa voz sonaba como la de alguien a punto de romper en llanto.

Las palabras de Bakugou le segmentaban el alma, no podía creer que de nuevo estaba siendo rechazado por él, sus palabras eran tan ciertas que dolía en lo más profundo de su ser. Claramente el rubio no iba a ser capaz de curarse por completo tan rápidamente, podría en cualquier momento darle un ataque de ira.

La mente del peliverde se encontraba tan confundida que solo deseaba terminar con todo por lo que estaba pasando.

Con los ojos humedecidos, el de pecas se vistió, limpió sus lágrimas y con determinación se dirigió a la puerta. "No me voy a llevar nada, empezaré de cero. Gracias por haberme demostrado tu amor al menos una vez... espero que puedas curarte y que puedas darle cariño a alguien más. Nos vemos..." dijo saliendo lo más rápido que pudo, para evitar arrepentirse de su inmediata decisión dando así un último vistazo al tatami manchado.

Las memorias más dolorosas recorrieron su mente, como si también se despidieran de él, Midoriya había decidido comenzar de cero con su vida, y para eso debía de rehacer muchas cosas.

Tenía en claro que Bakugou no tendría que ser más que un recuerdo para él, aunque sintiera pena por su enfermedad, eso ya no tenía porque atormentarlo, tenía que dejar de pensar en la persona que por tanto tiempo quiso, porque ese tipo de cosas no eran lo mejor.

Después de la visita al apartamento de Bakugou, y de que el de pecas se reuniera con el heterocromático y le explicara un poco de lo que pasó, quedaron en que el peliverde iría unos días a dormir a la casa de Iida.

El timbre de la casa sonó, "Ya voy" respondió una de las voces más amigables y confiables. La puerta se abrió y el rostro se iluminó "¡Iida-kun!" dijo sonriente el más bajo, llevaba ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había visto a su amigo.

"¿Cómo estás?, vamos,pasa, siento que tienes que contarme muchas cosas" dijo invitándole a pasar, mientras que a la vez observaba de pies a cabeza el ya no tan delgado cuerpo del contrario. "Te ves muy bien, tu cara tiene más vida, y se nota que por fin has estado comiendo, me alegra".

El de pecas sonrió, y entró a la casa "Perdón por causarte tantas molestias" dijo rascándose la cabeza. "No te preocupes, de verdad que no es molestia, esta casa es un poco grande solo para mí" respondió el de lentes.

Tomando las cosas de el peliverde y colocándolas sobre un mueble, ambos se sentaron en unas bancas en el patio trasero. "Ten, sé que no te gusta mucho el té, pero ayuda a relajar así que tómalo y cuéntame que has hecho este tiempo", la amable voz del más alto le hacía sentir escuchado, y eso lo ponía muy feliz.


End file.
